Machine-actuated and hand-actuated gripping tools are known.
There is a need for a tool which is better suited to engaging elongated objects than known devices.
There is likewise a need for a tool which can engage and work on elongated objects better than known devices. Further, there is a need for a tool which can seal openings in tubes or pipes, better than known devices.